A Place to Call Home
by njuuuu
Summary: Di saat itu juga, Seijuurou paham kenapa Kouki menghampiri, karena ia ingin membawanya pulang ke tempat yang dapat Seijuurou sebut sebagai rumah./AkaFuri/Oneshot/Applied warning inside/RnR?


A Place to Call Home

KnB © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: Unexplained M-Preg, Out of Character that can't be seperated, scattered typos.

.

.

.

"Shiori mau kue yang mana?"

Yang ditanya mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil mengerjapkan kedua mata _amber_ bundarnya lucu, menatap wanita berusia yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Tangan mungil berjari pendek itu menunjuk toples kue di atas meja yang paling ujung, berisikan kue kering teh hijau favoritnya. "Hio mau empat," jarinya kini mengangkat di atas kepalanya, menyeru senang ketika kudapan yang ditunggu sudah dibuka tutupnya.

"Empat?" Shiori mengangguk, senyumnya makin melebar dengan pipi gembil memerah. "Hio mau menghabiskan semuanya?" Kini gadis manis itu menggeleng, membuat surai merah sepunggungnya bergoyang.

Sambil menerima empat kue kering di kedua tangan kecilnya, Shiori menjawab, "Yang pertama buat Hio, lalu yang ini untuk Seiji- _oniisama_ , terus sisanya buat _otou-sama_ dan _okaa-sama_."

Usai menerima elusan halus di puncak kepalanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk sopan, Shiori berjalan perlahan meninggalkan dapur dan wanita yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya, menyisakan lagi kesunyian selain suara rebusan air yang mendidih.

Berhati-hati, Shiori menatap makanan yang digenggamnya, berharap masih utuh sampai tujuan. Memutar kakinya ke kanan, Shiori melihat dua pria dewasa dan satu anak laki-laki seumuran dengannya duduk di depan _kotatsu_ sambil menonton kartun sore yang ditayangkan. Ia menyeret kakinya ke arah pria yang rambutnya sewarna dengannya, membuat yang dimaksud menolehkan kepala dengan senyuman kecil di wajah.

"Ini buat _otou-sama_ ," lalu Shiori menghampiri orang lain di sampingnya, menyodorkan tangan mungilnya ke depan wajah pria tersebut, "Yang ini buat _okaa-sama_ ," kemudian mendekati laki-laki terkecil di antara ketiganya, "Hio bawakan juga untuk Sei- _nii_ ," dan akhirnya mendudukkan diri di samping kakak laki-lakinya, memasukkan kaki ke dalam selimut yang hangat sebelum mulai menggigit kue kering terakhir di tangannya.

Suasana hening kembali, hanya suara teriakan tokoh kartun yang menggema di ruangan. Namun bagi mereka, ini sangatlah sempurna. Menghabiskan waktu hanya berempat dan bersantai, dengan selingan canda tawa dan cerita.

Seijuurou dan Kouki sedang menghabiskan waktu luang saat _golden week_ di kediaman Furihata. Awalnya mengajak kedua anak kecilnya berlibur ke kebun binatang namun ditolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan bosan dan lebih rindu pada kakek dan neneknya di Tokyo. Tanpa ragu, Kouki setuju dan Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan. Baru pagi tadi mereka sampai di rumah yang pernah Kouki huni, disambut bahagia oleh sepasang suami istri berumur yang sudah lama menunggu. Shiori menghambur ke pelukan kakeknya dan Seiji membalas kecupan pipi dari neneknya. Kouki dan Seijuurou hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah keduanya. Wajar, sudah lama sekali mereka tak berkunjung ke Tokyo.

Setelah Seijuurou resmi mewarisi perusahaan besar turun temurun Akashi, untuk sementara waktu ia harus tinggal di Kyoto, menyelesaikan program di sana dengan rekan bisnisnya yang lain sebelum diperbolehkan kembali dan menetap di Tokyo. Kouki juga dalam hati sudah tak sabar ingin kembali ke kampung halmannya, selain karena supaya lebih mudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya saat bersekolah dulu, juga karena Kouki ingin sesegera mungkin meninggalkan kediaman Akashi di Kyoto.

Bukannya Kouki tidak suka. Ia justru sangat nyaman berada di mansion megah milik suaminya. Semua yang dibutuhkan selalu tersedia dan ia tak perlu susah payah mengurus segala tetek bengek rumah tangga. Ada banyak pelayan yang kompeten memanjakan mereka, dan itulah yang tidak Kouki suka. Ia merasa tidak berguna mengandalkan mereka. Dan sekali Kouki menceritakan Seijuurou tentang hal ini, sang suami menjadi semakin lebih gila mengencani pekerjaannya―agar lebih cepat selesai, katanya. Kouki menjadi agak tak enak hati, mertuanya, Akashi Masaomi sudah berbaik hati menerima mereka (meski Kouki masih kentara ketakutan menghadapinya seorang diri). Terlebih, kedua anak kembarnya sangat dimanja oleh ayah Seijuurou tersebut―apalagi Shiori, yang menurut Masaomi sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Bahkan namanya pun sama (sampai sekarang Kouki masih belum bilang ide memberi nama Shiori pada gadisnya adalah miliknya, mengatakan pada Seijuurou kalau itu rahasia mereka berdua saja―tanpa menyadari yang dibohongi sudah tahu sedari awal. Seharusnya Kouki ingat bahwa yang ia hadapi adalah _Akashi_ selama ini). Seijuurou bilang padanya tak perlu merasa tak nyaman, karena menetap di Tokyo juga merupakan keputusannya.

Sesekali mereka mampir ke sana untuk reuni, melihat betapa betahnya Shiori dan Seiji bermain dengan anak-anak rekannya dulu. Seperti Shiori yang tak pernah lepas dari Reo dan Sora, kakak beradik yang merupakan anak Tetsuya dan Taiga. Atau Seiji yang selalu nyaman ditempeli Atsuya, anak tertua Atsushi dan Tatsuya. Terkadang, buah hatinya itu bertanya kapan lagi mereka mengunjungi Tokyo, sekedar bertemu sahabat sebaya dan bermain bersama. Untungnya, keinginannya dapat terlaksana tahun depan, bersamaan dengan Shori dan Seiji yang mulai masuk ke taman kanak-kanak.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , Kou- _chan_ , Hio, dan Sei, makanan sudah siap."

Kepala bersurai coklat serupa milik Kouki menyembul, mengingatkan sebuah keluaraga kecil di ruang tengah kalau makan malam sudah tersedia dan cepat bergegas ke meja makan. Seijuurou yang pertama bangkit disusul Kouki, berjalan menuju tempat aroma menggugah selera berasal dengan sepasang kembar mengekor di belakang, bergandengan tangan dan cekikikan bersama.

"Kenapa, Hio? Sei- _kun_?" Kouki menundukkan badannya sejajar untuk bertanya, mengulum senyum penasaran pada keduanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, _okaa-sama_ ," Shiori menjawab duluan sebelum Seiji melanjutkan, "Hio dan Sei baru sadar kalau _otou-sama_ agak lebih tinggi sekarang."

Kouki tak tahan menyembunyikan senyum geli namun beringsut berdiri tegak mendengar deheman dari Seijuurou yang sudah melioat tangan di depan dada di hadapannya, alis dan bibir menekuk tak suka.

Ah, ternyata topik itu masih sensitif baginya.

Kouki mendudukkan diri di samping ayahnya dan Shiori sementara Seijuurou berhadapan dengannya di antara tuan Furihata dan Seiji. Ia melihat sup tahu di meja makan dan beralih menatap Seijuurou yang diam memperhatikan objek penglihatannya dengan iris mata agak melebar. Jadi ingat dulu, pertama kali membawa mantan kekasihnya itu ke rumah ini untuk makan malam, Seijuurou lanagsung jatuh hati pada sup tahu buatan ibunya. Nyonya Furihata tak kalah senang mengetahui masakannya menjadi idola, apalagi oleh seorang tuan muda Akashi (yang namanya sudah terkenal luas di dunia bisnis di Jepang dan pemegang kejuaraan Shogi berturut-turut). Seijuurou, tanpa mencicip langsung melahap sup tahu di hadapannya, mengabaikan Kouki dan wanita tertua satu-satunya saling berpandangan sebelum mengulum senyum.

Makan malam berlangsung cukup lama karena sesekali sambil bertukar cerita dan menggoda. Bahkan Seijuurou yang selalu patuh pada tata krama selama makan berlangsung ikut menyelingi kegiatan dengan menceritakan pengalaman memalukan Kouki yang dihadiahi pelototan sebal dari yang dipermalukan. Menurutnya hal ini wajar dan terasa lebih ... rumah.

"Hio lihat waktu _okaa-sama_ dikejar Yukimaru," Shiori mengelap sudut bibirnya sebelum berbicara.

"Sei juga di sana. Padahal yang Yukimaru kejar itu wortel di kantong celana _okaa-sama_ , tapi _okaa-sama_ terlanjur belari sampai jatuh," Seiji menambahkan, menatap Kouki yang sudah menelungkupkan wajah di atas telapak tangan, menyembunyikan merah sampai telinga. Selain yang bersangkutan, semua tertawa geli kecuali Seijuurou yang hanya menyeringai.

Kouki melepas tangannya dari wajah, merasakan radiasi panas dari pipi sampai ke telapak, mengerucutkan bibir dan menggumam, "Kalian suka sekali menggodaku..."

Tuan Furihata menepuk pelan pundak anak bungsunya, menenangkan walau masih terasa geli, "Itu karena kau menggemaskan ketika digoda, Kou. Seperti ibumu," matanya mengerling pada wanita yang juga memerah, menundukkan kepala menyibukkan diri dengan makanan di atas meja.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, _anata_."

Seijuurou memperhatikan mertuanya yang menyeringai ke arah istrinya yang tersipu malu, terkekeh dalam hati karena kejadian serupa baru saja terjadi beberapa detik lalu, antara ia dan Kouki.

Sejak bertemu Kouki, hidupnya berubah. Bermula dari kekalahan Seijuurou oleh duo bayangan-cahaya Seirin yang sukses mengembalikan dirinya yang dulu, saat Kouki menghampiri, ia pun membawa kembali kehidupannya yang lalu. Di mana ia masih dapat bersenda gurau ketika makan malam bersama mendiang ibunya dan ayahnya. Setelah kematian wanita yang merupakan separuh jiwanya, tak ada lagi tempat yang dapat ia sebut rumah. Bahkan meja makan tak lagi menguarkan kehangatan yang biasa. Hanya dingin dan kaku, dan Seijuurou takut. Ketika masalah di Teiko memperparah keadaan, Seijuurou juga kehilangan dirinya.

"Sei, _kau_ melamun?"

Seijuurou terhenyak mendapati lima pasang mata menatapnya khawatir, Kouki yang paling kentara. Mata bulat itu tersirat kecemasan yang dalam. Seijuurou mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menyunggingkan kurva kecil melawan gravitasi.

"Tak apa-apa, _hanya_ rindu makan malam seperti ini. Maaf kalau aku merusak suasana."

Saat itu, Kouki menghampirinya yang tengah duduk sendiri meratapi kekalahan. Kendati ketakutan masih jelas tesirat di manik semungil biji leci dan keraguan melingkupi setiap huruf yang divokalkan, ia tak gentar mendekati Seijuurou. Ia tak bergetar meraih pundak itu. Ia tegar mengusap punggung kesepian tersebut.

Tak banyak perlawanan berarti. Sentuhan Kouki meradiasi hangat sampai ke hati. Seakan tulang belulangnya luluh mencair. Dan ia takluk di dalam dekapan Kouki. Di saat itu juga, Seijuurou paham kenapa Kouki menghampiri, karena ia ingin membawanya pulang ke tempat yang dapat Seijuurou sebut sebagai rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **おわり**

 **(A/N: Saya cintah mpreg-ness, even can't explain scientifically about it, tho. Akashi Shiori sama Akashi Seiji itu kembar, Seiji kakaknya. Shiori rambut lurus panjang warna merah plus mata mirip Kouki, bulat tapi bola matanya gede, warnanya coklat muda agak keemasan. Seiji itu duplikat Seijuurou dengan monokromatik rubi. Kalau personaliti, anggap aja Seiji itu oreshi dan Shiori bokushi berbulu Kouki. Dari dulu saya paling nggak kuat sama genre family. Berbekal otak butek pasca tes seleksi masuk universitas dan kecemasan hasil akhir, lahirlah fiksi absurd ini. Kalau lappie udah bener, saya bikin fanart buat mereka, deh.**

 **-nju.)**


End file.
